


every little thing he does is magic

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: College student Jaebeom and Jinyoung, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Jaebeom is a big baby, Jaebeom!Chikorita, Jinyoung is a lil bit tsundere, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: Just Jaebeom and Jinyoung being clingy boyfriends as they try to finish their school work
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	every little thing he does is magic

**Author's Note:**

> i miss jjp  
> so here's a short fic ( ◕◡◕)っ ♡

It’s two in the morning when Jinyoung turns in his final paper for his _Playwriting Techniques_ subject three days early. It has been a blessed week for him since his brain decides to come up and be a good instrument to start writing non-stop. On the other hand, his boyfriend who’s in the next room, also trying to finish his paper has been in slump for the whole day trying to type _anything. Literally anything to make his writer’s block go away._

The couple guarantee to write separately since nothing can be done every time they are trying to finish school work together. Either Jinyoung tries to pamper his boyfriend with cuddles until they go to sleep or Jaebeom demands to watch films all day long – _anything to make chores and duties go away._

As Jinyoung closes his laptop and picks up a book to read before going to bed, he hears Jaebeom’s quiet knocks as he opens his door and peeks his head, “Hey, _munchkin_.” Jaebeom winks and throws a kissy face at him.

He looks at Jaebeom with disgust, “Don’t call me that. Are you done with your paper, hyung?”

“Not yet, _sweetcheeks._ I’m just checking up on you.” Jaebeom walks in and sits beside Jinyoung.

“What’s wrong with your corny nicknames? Go back to your room and finish your paper.” He immediately wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and nestles his head on the crook of his neck. 

Jaebeom returns the action by kissing Jinyoung’s head, “You’re my sweetcheeks and besides, I am taking a rest.” 

He lightly taps Jinyoung’s left thigh, “And how can I go back to my room when five seconds from sitting next to you and you’re already sprawling on to me, baby.”

“I think you’ve been taking a rest for the past 5 hours.”

Jaebeom fakes a gasp and presses his right hand on his chest to act offended by his boyfriend’s comment. To be honest, he finished all the requirements he needed to pass, but couldn’t finish the last one on the list – his final paper for _Creative Non-fiction_ class that Jinyoung passed yesterday.

“I hate that I have to add this unit just so we can be classmates and you treat me like this?”

Jinyoung picks up the hair brush on his table and prods Jaebeom to face the other side, “May I remind you that you’re the one who forced yourself to take it and I quote, _‘it can help me with my script writing skills’._ ” Jinyoung continues to brush Jaebeom’s hair and ties it up that reminds him of Chikorita.

Jaebeom groans and plops himself on Jinyoung’s chest as he turns his head up to face him, “I hate you.”

Jinyoung laughs and presses a kiss on his exposed collar bones, “and I love you, so go back to your room and continue writing, hyung.”

“Fine.” Jaebeom walks away and stops in front of the door, “but don’t go knocking on my door, cupcake. You missed the opportunity to hang out with me.”

“Close the door and come back when you’re done with your paper, hyung.”

Jaebeom throws a glare at Jinyoung jokingly as he closes the door in slow motion.

_____

It’s been two hours and Jinyoung thinks Jaebeom would just continue writing his paper tomorrow and go to bed at this time. He knows how fucked up his boyfriend’s body clock is, but Jaebeom already pulled an all-nighter for three days and at this rate, his body should be desperate for some sleep.

He walks quietly towards Jaebeom’s room to see what he’s doing.

All jokes and teasing aside, he knows how much Jaebeom has been working on his academics. On top of that, Jaebeom would literally sign up for every workshop and activity that he knows would make him better with his craft. _Which he already is._ So no matter the push and pull, he’s definite his boyfriend will ace anything.

“Hyung?”

Jinyoung hears a soft murmur as he finds Jaebeom’s body sprawled on the floor, “Hyung! What are you doing? You’re going to catch a cold.”

“I can’t write.”

“What?”

“I’m having a writer’s block.”

Jinyoung sits on the floor and places Jaebeom’s head on his lap, “Let’s get you some sleep. You’ll have energy if you rest, hyung.”

“I was about to rest when I went to your room, but you said I should continue my paper.”

Jinyoung feels guilty for throwing his boyfriend out of his room instead of asking how he has been doing. Lately, he’s been cranky himself dealing with his papers and _deadlines, deadlines, deadlines_ , that he fails to mellow everything down and be with Jaebeom.

He sighs and pinches Jaebeom’s cheek lightly, “I’m sorry, hyung. How about we go to sleep since it’s already four in the morning. We’ll continue your paper when we wake up?”

“How about we go to sleep since it’s already four in the morning. We’ll continue your paper when we wake up?,” Jaebeom imitates Jinyoung in a childish tone that earns him a flick on his forehead.

 _“Yah!_ You’re the hyung here, why are you acting like a child?”

Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom when he doesn't hear a response, “I just miss you so much. We’re both busy, we never find time to do things together anymore.”

 _Jaebeom’s right._ His petty ass wouldn’t admit it in front of his boyfriend, but he fails to find time to do things together, and _oh God, he misses Jaebeom so much_. So in a not-so subtle way, he gets up and holds Jaebeom’s hand.

“How about we get some pancakes?”

“Pancakes?”

“Well it's morning already, so how about we go to McDonald’s and I’ll treat you some pancakes?”

Jaebeom looks at him curiously, “I think you’re just tricking me, Nyoungie”

Jinyoung just laughs and nudges him out the door, “Let’s just go and eat pancakes, Lim Jaebeom.”

_____

“Do we really have to hold hands while eating, hyung?” Jinyoung tries to slice his pancake for the fourth time without using his fork.

I’ve been Nyoungie-deprived for the whole week. You can’t go anywhere.” Jaebeom turns to him with a serious look.

Jinyoung just rolls his eyes on his boyfriend. He likes it though when Jaebeom turns into this clingy magnet that latches on to him. “I’m literally sitting beside you, hyung.” 

“I know.”

Jaebeom continues to eat his pancakes and Jinyoung can’t help but to look at his boyfriend. He might be excellent with a lot of things, but never with Jaebeom. And he feels shitty for neglecting his best friend, his _soulmate._

“You’ve been writing for a week, hyung. It’s normal to have writer’s block from time to time.”

Jaebeom nods as he sips his drink, “But I want to finish it so we can hang out.”

“Tell you what, after we eat, and if you still don’t want to sleep, let me read your paper and if there’s something wrong or if you still need to add, I’ll help. If you’re still having writer's block after that, we’ll watch your favorite movie, anything to make your mind at ease and feel freshen, okay?”

Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung and gives him his adorable crescent eye smile, “Okay, fine. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now finish your pancakes, hyung.”

**  
****  
**  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> 2 weeks of having a writers block im having a hard time to write something new but  
> thank you very much for reading this!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> Drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) My DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> Here's my [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella)  
> 


End file.
